noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 342
|image = Ch 342.png |Release Date = 20 October 2014 |Chapter = 342 |Volume = 07 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 341 |Next Chapter = Chapter 343}}M-21 walks out of the dust cloud as Karias marvels at the product of his hard work. Regis cannot believe what he's seeing as Tao and Takeo stare at the Werewolf cautiously. Regis feels for himself the pure difference in the power of aura radiating from M-21 and realizes the scale of power M-21 wanted, even through the painful training. M-21 suddenly screams in pain as he holds his head and Tao explains to Regis that the problem with this is that M-21 cannot keep his consciousness when fully transformed. M-21 roars at the sky and the aura radiated deters away the spectators. Karias gets excited that he can finally do something quite challenging. Regis wonders what may happen if M-21 fails to keep his consciousness and Tao reveals that in such situations, M-21 would have no control over his body and he would attack anyone, regardless of their identity. Tao decides to test out his hypothesis and asks M-21 if he can hear him alright. M-21 immediately turns towards him and gives him a sharp, deadly stare and Tao immediately panics. Karias realizes his mistake and gets ready to protect Regis and Tao from a rampaging M-21, who lunges at them at a blistering speed. Regis and Tao can only stare at the Werewolf, who emotionlessly goes for the kill, until he is smashed away from the duo with an attack by Karias. Takeo asks them if they are alright and they immediately check on M-21, who gets up immediately after taking a full hit from Karias' soul weapon, at which Regis marvels at. Karias orders the spectating trio to return before M-21 becomes more mad - plus, they would only serve as obstacles. As the trio ponder, M-21 slashes at them to send three massive energy waves and after a huge crash, Karias has easily managed to block the attack with his palm. Karias emphasizes his point and the trio understand and prepare to leave. M-21 lunges at the trio but Karias swings his bow at him, telling him to back away. Karias remarks that although his power has increased massively, his attacks are rather simple, partly due to the loss of consciousness. M-21 lunges forth and slashes multiple times but Karias easily dodges all the waves and warns M-21 that he is still too weak after the awakening because his body cannot follow suit to his instincts nor does he have any real aspiration to fight. Karias smashes M-21 into the ground as the fight seems to near the end. Takeo suggests that they all return to the lab as they cannot afford to lag behind M-21, who they believe will overcome this problem. Regis grits his teeth and thinks back to his conversation with Gejutel: Regis asked him how he can quickly become more powerful but Gejutel rebuked him and reminded him of his Noble standards. Gejutel looked upon his silent heir and reminded him that he is already becoming very powerful at a very fast rate, partly due to his personality and his situation but mainly due to his vast experience in fighting alongside Rai, Frankenstein and the other clan leaders in battles which certainly tested his limits. Gejutel also stated that there probably was never another Noble, or at least a pure-blooded Noble, who experienced as many difficult battles as him and became powerful at a faster rate than him and that this also applied to Seira and the modified humans, whom he considered as friends. Gejutel then expressed his disappointment but Regis told him that the enemy is strong but they cannot predict an exact moment of conflict with them; he needed to protect his loved ones from them but he was not strong enough to do so, hence was his desire for power. Gejutel advised him to not rush things and to wait for his adult ceremony but Regis pressed that they don't have the time to wait around and that his powers would never be fully awakened unless he receives the soul weapon of Landegre Clan. Gejutel remained stubborn and told him that he is the one to lead the Landegre Clan in the future and that will give him enough power. Regis asked for any other ways but Gejutel remained defiant and told him to train hard and fight hard until the adult ceremony, after which he would become significantly more powerful. Regis became disappointed but Gejutel told him not to be as it is not far away and told him to stop complaining. Regis told him that they cannot wait for things to happen to them and after much consideration, Gejutel revealed that all was down to him. Regis asked for clarification but Gejutel told him that a day will come, when he will understand the full meaning of the advice. Regis reminds himself of that advice and clenches his fists hard. The spectators leave immediately. At Ye Ran, Rai sits in his seat and thinks back to the latter part of his conversation with Muzaka: Muzaka told him to not enforce his opinion on him as he respects Rai's decision to protect humans, even though that is against his motives. Rai called for Muzaka to stop but Muzaka told him to protect humans whilst he will destroy them. Rai sighs, thinking about the conversation and the children gather away from him, discussing what could have caused Rai to be so depressed. Suyi and Yuna wonder what may have happened and they ask Seira is she knew anything but the Noble stayed silent. Shinwoo then gets a spark and all the children (with the exception of Ikhan) ushers him to tell them. Shinwoo holds it for a while and Seira stares at him in disbelief. As Shinwoo tells the children to think back to the first day when Rai became depressed, Seira is very impressed with Shinwoo for being so sensitive and knowing these things. But her high hopes became shattered when Shinwoo said that Raskreia's return led to Rai's depression. The children have no option but to agree with him and Shinwoo and Ikhan tease Rai whilst Suyi and Yuna cannot find a way to prove him wrong. Seira remains absolutely confused - so does Rai, when he turns around to find the children teasing him and cheering him up. Category:Chapters